onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Gotuso no Soul/Mudayaro Chapitre 9 Le Serment du cuisinier
Chap 1 Chap 2 Chap 3 Chap 4 Chap 5 Chap 6 Chap 7 Chap 8 Gotuso et ses amis posèrent leurs pied sur une plage de sable fin, bordé de magnifique palmier sous la douce lumière du soleil * Ah ça fait du bien de poser ses pieds sur un sable aussi beau dit Gotuso * Gotuso, tu n'as pas de pied, tu ne peux pas sentir le sable dit Gorira * Argh c'est vrai, s'exclama Gotuso, dans ce cas tamashi tamashi no return of limbs Aussitôt, deux pied de squelette apparurent au endroit où auraient dû se trouver ceux de Gotuso * Plutôt pratique, dit Mirak, tu peux faire pousser des membres, autre que ta tête et tes mains * Non dit Gotuso, simplement ramener à moi mon vieux corps, mais bon assez parler, de truc inutile, passons toute suite à la chose la plus utile à faire dans cette île. On va se faire un resto, et c'est celui qui mange le moins qui invite * Donc en résumé, cela va se jouer entre toi et West dit Karaab * Hein comment ça, dit North * Et bien c'est fait les calculs en nous basant sur nos derniers repas. Gorira sera sûr de ne pas payer, c'est un ogre * Merci du compliment dit l'énorme gorille en souriant * De rien mon pote dit Karaab, après nous avons, East qui ... * Qui quoi, cria l'intéressé, tu trouves que je mange trop pour une femme, en soulevant son fusil * Euh non pas du tout dit Karaab en commençant à reculer, tu te conduite en parfaite dame, tout le temps, et tu n'as sûrement pas le besoin d'être protéger, maintenant pas taper s'il te plaît * C'est vrai que tu trouves que je me conduit en parfaite dame, dit East en rougissant * Oui, mais pas taper dit Karaab Aussitôt East rangea son arme et commença à chantonner * Le moindre compliment la rends folle de joie, tant que cela mais pas en cause son honneur, dit North à Mirak qui regardait la tireuse d'un air interrogateur. * Et donc vue que West est un cyborg, il a moins de besoin de nourriture que nous autres, donc il serait logiquement celui qui devrait payer, mais notre chef est un mort vivant, et il ne mange que par plaisir futile, donc en résumé c'est Gotuso qui payera la bouffe, fini Karaab * Le temps de leur discussion les révolutionnaires étaient arrivé, dans un bâtiment qui dénotait, sur les petites maisonnette en bois, qui constituait presque tous les bâtiments de la zone, le bâtiment était en pierre, et sa façade, était décoré de deux énormes animaux un chacal et un faucon * Architecture Balisticienne, dit Karaab, avec les deux protecteurs de ce royaume * Ouep, dit Gotuso, par contre je me souviens pas qu'il y est une histoire de poulet protecteur * Comment ça, dit Mirak * Regarde dit Gotuso en indiquant le bas des escaliers où se trouvait, un poulet pour le moins gigantesque, Boarf pas grave rentrons c'est un resto Les révolutionnaires rentrèrent dans ce lieu et s'assirent à une table et quelque instant plus tard, un homme s'approcha d'eux, il ne portait comme seul et unique vêtement un pantalon bouffant, légèrement usé * Bien le bonjour, je suis Alidil Crogator, chef et cuisinier commis, serveur, homme d'entretien, et tout le reste de ce restaurant. Avant toute chose êtes vous sur le point de mourir de malnutrition * Non, ça va dit Gorira * Très bien souhaitez vous me posez des problèmes dit le Cuisinier * Non pourquoi dit Karaab * Oh, pour rien dit Alidil, alors qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir * Et bien, je ne sais pas si on peux demander mais le poulet géant, qui se balade dans votre cour à l'air appétissant * Quel poulet géant dit Alidil, en regardant par la fenêtre, Oh mon dieu un poulet géant, bon et bien très bien Alors qu'il disait cela, des changement s'opérait en lui, sa peau devint verte et se couvrit d'écaille, une énorme queue verte et écaille apparut, son nez et sa bouche s'allongèrent vers l'avant, en quelque seconde le dénommé Alidil était devenu un homme crocodile * Bon et bien je vais chercher votre repas * Sympathique ce Garçon dit Mirak * Oui c'est vrai dit Gotuso, néanmoins étrange les premières question * Pas tant que cela dit North, c'est un cuisinier à l'ancienne, fidèle à une idée très simple, toujours nourrir une personne qui a fin peu importe c'est crime, et se tenir prêt à casser la figure à n'importe quel personne qui prendrait cette bonté comme une marque de faiblesse Soudainement la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et un homme y entra en courant tenant un escargophone * Oui chef, si on oublie le croco homme derrière moi, aucun des habitants de cette île n'est dangereux, mais le profit qu'on pourra faire et énorme Alors que l'homme allait finir sa phrase l'escargophone s'envola * Jolie coup North dit South * Dites moi Alidil qui est cet homme dit Gotuso, en tendant son bras vers l'homme qui leur fonçait dessus agressivement avant de s'effondrer * Visiblement un homme de la Bande Bowiro, un Pirate qui navigue dans le coin dit Alidil * Quels type de pirates ? demanda Gotuso * Pas le type aventuriers, un véritable brigands des mers qui se contente de contrôler la région cette île est la dernière qu'il n'a pas encore conquis, mais visiblement cela va changer, sa flotte de guerre est en train d'arriver * Dans ce cas tant pis pour le repas dit Gotuso en se levant accompagné par ses hommes, Dragon risque de m'engueuler si on fait du mal au gens de cette île, et puis de toute façon j'aime pas les mecs dans son genre * Attendez, Dragon vous êtes des révolutionnaires, est ce que vous voulez de l'aide, dans le combat * Ah une seule condition tu nous rejoins après la bataille et tu deviens le cuisinier officiel de mon commando * D'accord, si on survit je vous rejoint Aussitôt les révolutionnaires, accompagné de leur nouvel allié, sortirent du restaurant et s'approchèrent de plage * Cette plage est le seul point d'accès par la mer dans cette île, dit Alidil, il devrait être là dans moins d'une heure. * Très bien, les gars dit Gotuso, je vous laisse vous en occuper * Ok, chef dit Mirak * Quoi hurla Alidil, mais vous devriez tous combattre, vous n'avez pas idée combien ils sont nombreux ces enfoirés de pirates. * Eh mec, calme toi dit Gorira de son énorme voix, tu veux un snack Alidil regarda les révolutionnaires s'asseoir sur la plage, certains sortaient même des serviettes - Bordel, les gens j'ai oublié la crème solaire, je vais avoir des coups de soleil hurla Gotuso * Impossible pour toi Gotuso, dit North * Comment ça dit Gotuso * Tu n'as pas de peau dit Karaab * Ah oui, c'est vrai Doucement Alidil commença à lui aussi se détendre. Soudainement comme prévenu par un ordre silencieux, les révolutionnaire se relevèrent, aux yeux de n'importe qui, on aurait cru simplement voir une bande d'ami se préparant à quitter la plage, mais une sorte de flamme s'était allumé dans leur yeux. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, le premier navire arriva, bientôt suivit par trois autre * Les gars, s'il vous plaît laisse moi les recevoir dit Alidil, je me dois de respecter le code des chefs * Vas y, dit Mirak, on interviendra après. Aussitôt Alidil, se dirigea vers les navires dont l'équipage commençaient à sortir * Excusez moi messieurs dames, avez vous faim, est ce que je dois vous apportez à manger ? * T'es qui toi, tu crois vraiment qu'on va te demander de nous apporter de la bouffe, on est des pirates, on ne demande pas on se sert hurla l'un des membres de l'équipage avant de sortir son pistolet, qui s'envola dans les airs * Hey, Alidil a été sympathique avec vous, montrez lui un peu de respect, dit North son pistolet encore fumant, de plus après une petite discussion avec mes amis, on a décidé de vous laissez trente seconde, alors par contre pour la suite c'est au choix, soit pour vous enfuir soit pour commencer à nous attaquer, dès qu'Alidil nous auras rejoint * Roh, je vois que vous êtes joueurs hurla l'homme dans ce cas, on va jouer avec vous Aussitôt qu'Alidil rejoignit ses camarades, les pirates se ruèrent sur les révolutionnaires qui calmement comptaient à voix haute sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de la masse hurlante fonçant vers eux. Quand les Pirates ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelque mètre d'eux le chrono pris fin, et avec rapidité les révolutionnaires y compris Alidil qui avaient suivit le mouvement des autres, ne laissant que Gorira là où les pirates chargés, celui ci bondit dans les airs et assembla réunit ses deux poings * Jishin Tsuchi1 dit il en frappant violemment le sol de ses deux poings créant une onde de choc faisant voler les pirates Quelque pirates se relevèrent l'air énervé, et foncèrent vers Gorira qui sembla être incapable de bouger * Bordel, de sable, je suis coincé hurla Gorira dont les deux poings étaient enfoncés dans le sable * Gorille imbécile, tu viens te condamner toi même hurla l'un des pirates qui s'avança vers Gorira en sortant son pistolet * Je ne crois pas, dit une voix très calme au pirate, alors que celui ci sentait le froid contact d'un pistolet sur sa tempe Le pirate se retourna pour voir North * Les gars occupaient vous de lui dit le Pirate * Je crois que cela va être compliqué dit Mirak qui se trouvait avec tous les autres sauf Gotuso et Alidil devant les pirates inconscient * Tu sais tu devrais aller avec les autres dit Gotuso, à Alidil, si tu nous rejoint commence maintenant Pendant ce temps d'autre Pirate débarquaient sur la plage, mais les révolutionnaires eux ne bougèrent pas, alors que ceux ci leur fonçaient dessus, soudainement l'homme de tête s'effondra percuté en pleine tête par le poing d'Alidil en forme hybride * Sukerupanchi2 dit il alors que le pirate s 'effondrait Alidil continua sur sa lancée, et commença à frapper à la fois de ses deux poings mais aussi de ses pieds et de sa queue, fauchant les rangs des pirates dont le nombre ne décroissait pas * Plutôt pas mal dit Mirak qui venait de se lançaient avec tous les autres au combat Les Pirates grâce à leur nombre réussissaient à gagner quelque rare centimètre sur la plage, mais c'était toujours au prix de lourde perte, la nuit commença à tomber mais les pirates n'avaient toujours pas dépassé la plage. Toujours bloqué Soudainement les quatre bateaux qui se trouvaient au bord de la plage explosèrent laissant place à trois nouveaux bateaux, bien plus immense surtout celui du milieu d'où jaillit une voix * Voilà ce qui arrive, à ceux qui échouent à obéir à mes ordres, ainsi moi Bowiro est parler, maintenant ramener moi, les têtes de ses minables Gotuso s'avança soudainement sur la plage d'un mouvement de manche il fit s'effondrer tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui * Reposez vous, les gars dit Gotuso, je m'occupe du reste * Ok, Gotuso dit Karaab, amuses toi bien * Mais qu'est ce que vous faites, dit Alidil en voyant les révolutionnaires s'asseoir, vous n'allez pas laisser votre chef, face à Bowiro, il va se faire laminer, en plus ce sont ces bateaux d'élites, ce sont des dingues à l'intérieur. * Dans ce cas, ils n'ont strictement aucune chance dit Gorira. Alidil regarda Gorira d'un air interrogateur mais celui ci se contenta d'aider Mirak à allumer un feu * Bowiro, car tel semble être ton nom dit Gotuso, si tu es un vrai pirate, viens m'affronter * Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais pourquoi me fatiguer alors que j'ai des larbins pour cela hurla le Pirate alors qu'une troupe importante fonçaient vers Gotuso * Je ne bougerais pas d'un seul centimètre tant que tu ne viendras m'affronter dit Gotuso, tamashi tamashi no Iatsu3 Les pirates continuèrent sur leur lancé mais soudainement, ils commencèrent à suer à grande goutte, et certain, commencèrent à lâcher leur arme, et à se tenir la tête, d'autre commençaient à reculer, soudainement un coup de feu retentit * Ceux qui recule, seront abattus hurla Bowiro le canon de son arme encore fumant Quelques pirates continuèrent à avancer vers Gotuso, mais tous invariablement finissait par tombé en hurlant, alors que Gotuso lui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce * Le drapeau que tu as hissé en haut de ton mât représente la détermination qui devrait être la tienne, cependant tu ne le mérites pas hurla Gotuso * Comment oses tu hurla le Pirate,je règne déjà sur cette partie de la mer, demain je régnerais sur une plus grande partie, et ainsi de suite, et tous cela grâce à mon armée, qui va maintenant te tuer. Les Pirates continuèrent d'affluer en masse vers Gotuso, mais s'effondrèrent toute aussi rapidement que les autres, en hurlant et en pleurant * Ton armée n'est rien, dit Gotuso, car tu n'es rien. Maintenant va prouver à tes hommes que tu es digne de les commander, viens m'affronter en face, à moins que tu ne sois qu'un lâche hurla Gotuso Bowiro prit visiblement la mouche en entendant la dernière remarque de Gotuso,il sauta de son bateau et fonça vers Gotuso qui ne bougea toujours. A chaque pas qu'il le rapprochait de son adversaire, Bowiro, avait l'impression qu'une force supérieur lui broyait le corps, alors que des visions catastrophiques s'abattait sur lui, ses membres devenaient de plus en plus lourd, mais il continua à avancer vers Gotuso et arrivait il envoya un coup de poing en plein dans son ventre. La sensation était étrange, il ne sentit aucune résistance quand il frappa mais son adversaire se plia en deux * Jolie, c'est rare que l'on réussisse à me frapper dit Gotuso, néanmoins la simple colère ne te suffira pas pour me vaincre, il faudrait te trouver une détermination. En disant cela Gotuso leva ses deux manches et les dirigea vers son adversaire * Maintenant, en revoir, tamashi tamashi no cannon4 Le Pirate s'effondra soudainement, les yeux révulsé * Que tous ceux d'entre vous qui pense que la vision de votre capitaine et juste, venait m'affronter hurla Gotuso Aussitôt une partie des pirates restant se jetèrent sur la plage en hurlant * Vous ne méritez même pas de vous appeler pirates hurla Gotuso, tamashi tamashi no Arashi5 . Tasuke, c'était dépêché de faire route, en apprenant que Gotuso et ses hommes s'était retrouvé sous un assaut, sa surprise fut grande quand il fit la terrible bande de Bowiro en tas sur la place, tandis que Gotuso discutait avec ses compagnons * Gotuso, je vous apporte votre nouveau bateau, dit Tasuke * Hey Tasuke, c'est toi dit Gotuso, les gars je vous présente Tasuke, un bon ami à moi, et un membre de notre organisation. Comment ça se passe dans le secteur * Très bien dit Tasuke, on avait des problèmes avec la bande de Bowiro, mais visiblement c'est fini * Oh oui dit Gotuso, et il n'es pas prêt de redevenir pirate. Bon maintenant Grosse fête, pour arrivé d'Alidil et l'arrivé de notre nouveau bateau 1 Maillet sismique 2 Poing écailleux 3 Technique des âmes pression 4 Technique des âmes canon 5 technique des âmes tempête Catégorie:Billets de blog